Big Trouble in Little China
Big Trouble in Little China is published by Boom! Studios. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #11: 25 Jul 2018 Current Issues :Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #12: 22 Aug 2018 Next Issues :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #12 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #11 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #10 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #9 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #8 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #7 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #6 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #5 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #4 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #3 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #2 Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack #1 Past Storylines Big Trouble in Little China/Escape from New York Issues #1-6. Collections Trade paperbacks *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "Jack Burton, a macho, truck-driving adventurer, shook the pillars of Heaven when he defeated the evil sorcerer Lo Pan. He even helped his best friend Wang save his fiancée from the sorcerer's clutches. Now Wang's wedding has been invaded by evil forces with one thing on their minds-revenge against Jack Burton!" - *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "With the unintended help of Jack Burton, Lo Pan and the Three Storms have returned! On the run, Jack Burton and Wang Chi must traverse the Americas in the Pork-Chop Express to escape the onslaught of the Wing Kong and Lords of Death. With Egg and Miao Yin escaping into the Midnight Road, their only chance at survival is keeping the jade eyes from Lo Pan's grasp." - *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "As if sacrificing himself to end Lo Pan's reign wasn't enough, Jack Burton must now face his greatest challenge yet: the Hell of No Return. Luckily, Jack does have one companion in this eternity of endless torment. The very person he offed to get here, Lo Pan. When archnemesis becomes forced ally, Hell becomes the least of Jack's problems." - *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. "Thrust from 1986 into modern times, Jack Burton faces his strangest adventure yet. His friends are all old and someone sold his truck! With the help of an all-empowered Gracie Law and Wang's excessively snarky daughter, Winona, the hunt is on to reclaim Jack's true love … the Pork-Chop Express." - *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. "Jack Burton must play against the world's top sorcerers for Eddie Lee and Margo Litzenberg's freedom. As Wang and Miao Yin face each other for the first time since divorce, their daughters take it upon themselves to take down the rampant corruption within wizarding." - *'Big Trouble in Little China, vol. 6' - Collects #21-25. "After an unfortunate misfire, Egg's magic sends Jack Burton and Winona Chi back to where it all began: 1906 San Francisco and the founding of Chinatown. With the help of an old enemy and the darkest magic, they may just find what they need to get back home, but before that can happen they'll discover the origin stories of mysterious Lo Pan and Egg!" - *'Big Trouble in Little China/Escape from New York' - Collects BTiLC/EfNY #1-6. "Jack Burton and Snake Plissken haul the Pork-Chop Express across the dystopian planes of America to stop their worlds from coming to an end." - *'Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack, vol. 1' - Collects Old Man Jack #1-4. "The world may have gone to hell, but ol’ Jack Burton is in his own personal heaven, spending the literal end of days in the last remaining refuge on god's green earth...Florida. The apocalypse is easy livin’ when you have all the cold beer you want. But when his old nemesis David Lo-Pan reaches out to Jack for help, he’ll have to dust off and gas up the Pork-Chop Express to once again save the world from evil forces." - - *'Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack, vol. 2' - Collects Old Man Jack #5-8. "Getting old ain’t ever easy. Especially when you’re entering your golden years during the apocalypse. Jack Burton’s haphazard quest to save the world and defeat the evil Ching Dai continues here — but to get the job done, he’ll need the help of his old friends Wang Chi and Egg Shen. The question remains, do they want to help him?" - - *'Big Trouble in Little China: Old Man Jack, vol. 3' - Collects Old Man Jack #9-12. "With both Heaven and Hell out for Jack’s head, there’s nowhere left for him to hide. It’s a battle of apocalyptic proportions, but ol’ Jack Burton won’t go down without a fight." - *'Big Trouble in Little China Legacy Edition, Book One' - Collects #1-12. - *'Big Trouble in Little China Legacy Edition, Book Two' - Collects #13-25. - *'Big Trouble in Little China Legacy Edition, Book Three' - Collects Old Man Jack #1-12. - - (forthcoming, December 2019) History Continues the story from where the movie ended. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Carpenter. Writer/Covers: Eric Powell. Artist: Brian Churilla. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates :Big Trouble in Little China Legacy Edition, Book Three TP: 11 Dec 2019 News & Features Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure Category:Modern Fantasy Category:TV/Movie Tie-in